A New Beginning
by darkdemon5
Summary: Someone form the boss' past life has come to hunt him again, can shaundi tell him her feelings before someone does or something happens?
1. A little gift

**A/N: This is my second story I'm still working on the other one. I wanted to try out a different kind so here**

**also the boss is a dude ok and usually wears network sunglasses and between saints row 3 and 4 (before earth was destroyed)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own saints row**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Boss' POV  
><strong>

The crew was flying back to steelport when a missile had locked on.

"uhhh..sir we have a problem" the co-pilot said through the speakers

"what is it" I said

"a missile is locked on and we can't shake it off" he replied

"Are f***ing kidding me" shaundi said

"what are we gonna do boss?" pierce asked

"kinzie options" I asked

"umm...let me see... we can fire that or we jump" she replied plainly

"votes?" I quuestioned

"I say we jump the water might save us" shaundi said

"yeah" everyone else said in unison

"ok" I said opening the plane's door

"guys we have a problem, there are only 3 parachutes" asha said

"well f**k,6 of us so partner up " I said the partners are surprisingly funny kinzie is stuck with matt, pierce is with asha who looks uncomfortable and me with shaundi

"great just great I'm stuck with the big cry baby" kinzie cried

"hey I'm not a f***ing cry baby!" matt protested

"shut the f**k up and jump" I said with my voice rising but after asha, pierce, matt and kinzie the missile hit the tail and the plane was spinning then shaundi fell through the door

"SHAUNDI" I shouted as I jumped

"BOSSSS" she shouted I nose-dived to get to shaundi

"got cha, you ok?" I said catch her in a bridal-stye

"now yeah, thanks" she muttered now blushing

"your welcome" I chuckled as we reached the water's surface the crew was hijacking a boat which might take awhile cuz it was like 2-3 mile away so when shaundi and I were in the water. Debri started to fall and shaundi got hit so I got her before she sank and swam to the boat

"hey a little help here" I said when I reached the boat

"BOSS, what f**k happen to you and shaundi?" asha said with worry?!

"well, we were about to jump when the missile hit the tail so the plane spun out of control then shaundi fell out the plane and I jumped to catch her. when we reached the water dedri fell from the sky one hit shaundi but nothing to serious" I said taking the first aid kit and wrapping a bandages around her head

"how long till we reach a port or something" I asked

"about 3 hours" kinzie said since it was going to take long I got up and carried shaundi to the lower deck I sat on a sofa and laid shaundi's head on my lap then sleep over took me.

_2 hours later_

"boss wake up, wake up" someone said poking my arms

"uh wha yeah what?" I replied finding the voice belonged to shaundi

"umm... your arm" she said

"oh.. sorry" I replied lifting my arm

"what happened how did we get in a boat" she said rubbing her head

"well you were knocked out and I swam to the boat they hijacked and I wrapped your head with bandages" I replied helping her sit up

"boss we're almost there" asha said walking down to the lower deck

"oh...shaundi your awake" she said then she tried to stand but lost consciousness

"SHAUNDI" I said catch her again then wrapping an arm around her and laid her head on my lap

"what just happened?" asha asked

"I think she needs a while till she's better" I replied with worry

"I'll uhhhh... come back later." she left then kinzie came

"ummm... boss can we ta-" she started then stared at me

"am I interrupting something here?" she asked

"no,anyways what is it?" I replied

"we have company" she said looking at me then to shaundi then grinned

"what?!" I asked

"_NOTHING!_" she replied

**BOOM!**

"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT" I shouted looking back

"company" she replied I carried shaundi bridal-style and held her tight running to the upper deck

"cover me I'll look for a copter " I said running to the heli-pod and put shaundi in front with me then open fire at our '_company_'

"COME ON HURRY" I shouted after they got on I piloted to HQ

_At HQ_

"I'll put shaundi to bed" I said going to my room

**Asha's POV**

"That was f**ked up man" pierce said

"yeah" I replied and went to the boss' door

_knock knock_

"can I come in?" I asked

"sure" the boss replied

"how is she?" I asked

"she's holdin' up" he said holding her hand I went back down to hear

"did you see the boss' reaction to shaundi he became so..so" kinzie said looking for the right word

"soft within seconds" pierce finished

"yeah" kinzie agreed

"oh hey girl, how shaundi?" pierce asked

"she's ok" I replied then I see pierce going out I followed him outside

"You ok?" I asked

"yeah I guess I mean shaundi is like a sister to me and now... I don't know" he sighed

"it's going to be ok I know it" I said and went back inside.

**Boss' POV**

shaundi started to stir and awoke

"hey,you ok?" I said letting her lean on me

"yeah yeah"she said as she tried to stand

"don't, rest up a bit ok?" I said while holding her

"fine" she murmured

"I'll let you rest up" I said getting up then shaundi stopped me by grabbing my arm

"boss thanks, can you stay awhile?" she said quietly

"sure" I replied chuckling as she slept there was a _ding_

"SHAUNDI MY LOVE, SHAUNDI MY LOVE" someone called 'sh*t' I thought

_knock knock knock_

"Shaundi th-" birk began and saw she was sleeping and cuddle to me then the rest wanted to check on shaundi and saw her shocked

"What the f**k" pierce said grinning, kinzie giggled, asha glared and matt I have no idea what he did

"shhhhh, she just fell asleep" I said quietly

"what is she doing, why...how... what?!" birk said with disbelief

"well she woke up then fell asleep and told me to stay awhile" I replied plainly

"WHAT DID YO-" birk raised his voice

"Shut the f**k up, man" pierce said smacking his arm

"can you leave" I said

"we are talking now" birk said

"asha knock him out" I said and gave her a bat

"gladly" she said gleefully and knocked him with a satisfying _crack_

"take him out and dump him in a dumpster" I said then shaundi started to stir

"wha-" shaundi said with a start

"can you guys give her a minute" I said then they left

"ummm... shaundi can you ummm..." I tried to speak

"ohh yeah sorry" she said getting up

"I'll wait outside" I said helping her up then going out the door

"umm...boss thanks" she said

"anytime" I replied with a smile

"yo boss let's party" pierce said

"you almost **F**KING **died and you want to party" I said surprised

"yeah" he said

"fine" I said and waved him off

_3 hours later_

music blared and their was people who were chugging down sodas and beers I went to my room which was thankfully soundproof

_knock knock_

"boss can I ask you something" someone said

"oh.. bonjour ma dame que puis-je faire pour vous" I said slur smiling at shaundi

"boss you speak french?!" she said shocked

"oui" I said finally snapping out of my drunken state

"how, when did you learn?" she asked as she closed the door

"uhh... wha- I don't usually talk french but my collage had different languages to study" I said embarrassed

"wow" she said then my phone rang

"_hello_" I asked

"_bonjour saint_" the person said with a heavy french accent

"_who is this_" I said

"_ne me souviens pas de moi_" he replied

"_what do you want_" I replied with anger boiling

"_meet me downtown **ALONE**_" he said then hung up

"I got to go" I said running down to my Attrazione and went to downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Should asha have that 'someone'  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	2. An old friend or a new foe

**A/N: sorry for the first chapter but trying hard to fix everything and if you don't like the story leave now cuz my head has ideas just not accessible every time I write and suggestions is very much appreciated. again don't like it so far then LEAVE thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own saints row**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Boss' POV**

I went to downtown and then a beep went off I checked my phone and saw

"_meet me behind friendly fire_" I read. As I went behind friendly fire

"come out JEFF!" I said with anger evident in my voice

"Bonjour à nouveau vieil ami" he replied coming out of the shadows

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I said voice rising

"revenge" he said simply

"why, what have I done to you?!" I said shocked with his answer

"you killed my brother!" he hissed

_Flashback_

_"time to die saint" cyrus said then fired in a split second Bobby jumped in front of me_

_"BOSSS!" he cried as the bullet hit him then he laid there unmoving 'a good saint has died today' I thought._

_"NOOOOO!" I howled then turned to cyrus_

_"you will pay!" I sanpped_

_"we'll see saint we'll see!" he laughed getting away in an Eagle_

_"I'm sorry for you loss Jeff, a good saint and brother has passed today" I said sympathetically_

_"you...this is your fault!" Jeff snaped and ran away and swore that he'll get back at me_

_End of Flashback_

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS HIS CHOICE!" I shouted

"I don't care" he said

"je vais tuer tout ce que vous aimez, alors vous vous sentirez ma douleur" he said as he walked back in to the shadows

"your F**KING CRAZY!" I shouted to him before he disappered.

HQ

I parked at the garage and his words echoed

'_je vais tuer tout ce que vous aimez, alors vous vous sentirez ma douleur_'

"damn it" I shouted then there was a _knock _on my window

"what?!" I tried to hide my anger

"where the f**k did you go boss?!" the person said and I looked up and saw asha

"nowhere ok, ok got to go" I said getting out of my car and headed for the penthouse to look for shaundi

when I got up it was hell people having a drinking contest and having lap dances then at the bar I saw a drunk shaundi

"shuandi" I called

"boss where did you go?" she asked slur

"follow me to my room and I'll explain" I said as she stood up but tripped and fell I sighed and helped her up and put an arm around her and let her lean on me and climbed the the stairs to my room. When we reached my door I out her down on my bed and closed the door

"shaundi you in there" I said looking into her eyes

"hey boss what are you doin' to me" she said out of nowhere

"what do you mean?" I asked surprised

"I mean you always look at me like you want to-" she began then I tackled her from the sniper I notice when I saw a red dot

"you ok shaundi?" I asked

"yeah I'm ok" she said

"what were you saying?" I asked getting up

"well... you look at me like you love me cuz your always protective with me more than the others and our always worried when you see me injured..." she trailed off

"shaundi you distanced yourself when Johnny died I got worried we all did" I told her and help her get up

"And we have a problem" I said

"what?!" she exclaimed

"yeah Jeff wants revenge and will kill the saints" I said

"who is he going after first?" she asked

"I think he already started and it's you" I realized

"f**k this sh*t" she said

"shaundi can I ask you something?" I asked

"yeah what?" she replied

" Johnny's death wasn't your fault ok" I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"It was if you weren't there Johnny and I could have been killed" she replied looking away

"shaundi it wasn't your fault you just wanted to save a friend-" I started

"no Johnny wasn't a friend h-he was family" she said

"shaundi look at me" I said putting a hand on her cheek so that I can see her face

"shaundi your not the reason why he died ok it was never on you" I reassured her

"ok" she replied softly then I hugged her to show that her family is with me and the saints then something she hadn't done in years she broke down

"shhh... shaundi come on you have pierce, me and the crew ok" I said stroking her hair and comforting her

"boss-" she started

"look shaundi the saint and I are here for you ok" I said then something soft was on my lips shaundi closing her eyes then she broke it

"I-I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine you just wanted to get something out" I replied

"I-I should go" she said

"Just crash on my bed" I said lifting her off the ground and placed her on my bed

"but-" she started

"It's fine you've been through alot" I said reassuring her

"no you've given me to much already boss" she protested

"it's ok go catch some Z's I'll be here when you wake up" I told her

"boss can-" she started but a bomb went off somewhere at the pool side I ran to the door and saw Jeff

"no" I whispered

"what the f**k was that?" shaundi said going to the door

"Jeff" I muttered

"bonjour saint" he laughed looking at me

"F**K YOU A**HOLE" I shouted

"saint, your crew will die starting with... HER" he laughed

"you wouldn't dare, if you hurt my crew you will F**KING DIE B**CH" I shouted

"nous verrons" he laughed

"nosu vrede- wha?" pierce asked

"he said 'we'll see', Jeff stop or you'll really regret it" I said

"how you know man?" pierce asked sometimes I wish he would stop

"not now pierce" I said my anger building

"she dies NOW!" he said as he pointed a gun st shaundi

"NOOOO!" I shouted and jumped in front of her next thing I know it I'm on the ground

"hahaha still a good kill" he laughed getting away

"BOSS!" shaundi screamed and rushed to my side

"yo boss stay with us ok" pierce said

"I'm-I'm not...going anywhere" I said as my eye lids getting heavy

"BOSS PLEASE STAY" I heard shaundi said holding my hand

"I'm not" I said

"boss the ambulance are on their way, just hang in there" kinzie said pacing

"o...ok" I said

"fatigué et somnolent..." I said

"wha?" pierce said

"was that french?!" kinzie exclaimed

"shaundi I have to sleep..." I said then darkness took over me

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE<strong>


	3. Hospital Trouble

**A/N: thanks for staying with me in the story, I'm trying mah best ok, sorry for the really really long wait but here's a chapter**

**P.S: sorry its kinda-ish short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own saints row**

**Shaundi's POV**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room worried

"Don't worry so much girl the boss is gonna be fine" Pierce said trying to calm me down

"don't worry? DON'T WORRY pierce the boss just got shot and now in surgery, just tell WHY I shouldn't worry!?" I snapped

"shaundi the boss is not going to die" Kinzie told me

"HOW ARE YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT HUH?!" I snapped

"because his a fighter" Asha said also worried

"yea, he did said he's not goin' anywhere, right" Kinzie added I stopped pacing gut still worried to what might happen. We waited for 2 hours until the doctor came up to us

"miss...Shaundi you may visit him now, room 23a,. And the rest of you but please do keep it down" the doctor said

"thank you" Kinzie said as I darted to the boss' room as soon as I arrived the room I quickly open the door to see the boss hooked up to a ton of machines

"boss?" I said closing the door

"Shaundi est que vous?" he said

"what?" I asked him

"Shaundi?" he said

"yeah?" I replied

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I should be asking you that you know" I said walking to a chair closes to him

"hahaha I'm f-" he started then the door open

"hey" Asha said waving

"yo boss" Pierce said

"boss" Kinzie said grinning like crazy

"what are you grinning about?" the boss asked Kinzie

"oh nothing...except that you talk french and have a crush on-" Kinzie said

"SHUT UP!" the boss said blushing '_Boss likes someone already?!_' I thought sadly

"come on boss tell us" Pierce said

"PIERCE" he glared

"anyways..." Asha said changing the subject

"how long am I staying in this hellhole?" the boss said

"five days tops" I replied

"F**K that" he said

"what should we do about Jeff?" kinzie asked

"who is Jeff?" Asha asked

"he was a saint" Boss said

"then why kill you?" Asha questioned

"long story short, his brother got killed when Cyrus attacked us in the penthouse, and he thinks it was my fault the his brother got killed so he swore that he'll get me back" Boss said

"we might have bigger problems then just Jeff" kinzie said typing on her laptop

"why?, what can be even be worse than jeff?" Pierce asked

"he started a gang of his own" kinzie said showing us the traffic cameras and saw jeff and a big ass gang

"s**t" I exclaimed

"what now?" Asha said

"we go somewhere safe, pierce take kinzie and look for a safehouse" the boss answered

"on it boss" Pierce said while dragging kinzie with him out the door

"oùi oùi?" boss murmured thinking

"boss... maybe you should stop speaking, i dunno, french" asha sighed

"r-right sorry" boss said still deep in thought

"boss..." I trailed off

"yeah?" he looked at me

"uh oh, um n-nothing" I stuttered

"are ya sure?" boss asked worried

"yeah i'm sure" I lied

"yeah sure ya are" boss said sarcastingly

"Whatever" I roll my eyes then the door opens

"shaundi ,my love, i found you" the figure said with glee

"f**k josh get out" the boss groans

"shaundi are you all right?" Josh asked ignoring boss

"Birk get out or I will snap you GODDAMN neck" the boss sneered

"oh HELL no you have alot of explaining to do" Josh said

"like what?!" Boss glared

"like why I found you and Shaundi on a bed sleeping **TOGETHER**!" Birk shouted

"quiet down" Asha hissed

"She fell asleep and I wasn't even sleeping" Boss countered

"really now?!" Birk hissed

"Josh get the f**k out" I snapped then out of the blue Birk punches the Boss square on the face breaking his nose

"ahhhhh! What the f**k man" Boss groaned in pain

"the f**k Josh!" I exclaimed putting a wet piece of cloth on the boss' nose

"Are you alright boss?" Asha asked

"yeah I'm fine" Boss said through gritted teeth

"Josh get out!" I snapped and with a grunt Josh stormed out

"ce connard a besoin d'un poussin" boss grunted

"wha?" I asked

"nothing ma reine" he smiled

"yeah whatever" I turned around blushing

"hey Asha come here" the boss said

"what is it?" Asha asked then the boss, out of nowhere, pulls her down of a hug

"uhhhh...b-boss..." Asha stuttered

"Asha est jeff après Shaundi alors vous tout ce que vous les gars peuvent faire est de courir, courir et me laisser faire ce seul" Boss whisper into her ear then snuggled to the crock of her neck

"w-what?" Asha stuttered then the boss breaks the hug and slumps down on the bed

"Boss?!" I ask worried

"I'll tell you what it means after I sleep" the boss said then his eyes began to close and slumps down

"BOSS?!" I repeated shaking him

"Doctor help!" I hear Asha call for help then I feel Boss his hand holding on to my hand and slightly squeezing it

"please just stay alive Boss" I whispered hoping he heard me and he replied with a soft smile

"I said i won't go anywhere right...s-so i won't don't worry s-so much shaunds" boss said weakly

"what happened here" the doctor busted through the door

"well someone came ad punched him his nose which caused it to bleed" shaundi explained

"Pleases wait outside ladies, NURSE!" the doctor said as 3 nurses rushed in and pushed Asha and Shaundi out where they waited for 2 hours then the doctor and the 3 nurses came out with a tired expression

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the really long wait but just a few more weeks (2-3 weeks) left till summer break so I have a lot more time to update**

**And please PM me for so ideas you wonderful readers you and see you in FR (flight rising) as soon as sign ups open or if you guys have one! :)**

**Big Question:**

**What happened to the boss?**

_**~Demon out**_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**sorry but not a chapter**

**ok I won't take much of your time but I need [an] OC[s] from you the wonderful readers to be the boss' sibling**

**PM me the Bio an will see who wins ;) to see who the boss looks like here it is~**

**name:_ (guess the name of the beloved boss) ;P**

**Hair color: Red and no not redhead legit red, spiky**

**eye color: Emerald green**

**personality: Protective, sarcastic, witty, stubborn and care-free**

**Attire-**

**head= network sunglasses {black all}**

**top= dressed to impress {color=jacket-blue, shirt-white}**

**Bottom= basic jeans {blue} and broseph sneaks {all white except for the three lines which are red}**

**others= black biker gloves, tribal fleur purple neck tattoo and saints fleur chain {gold and silver}**

**good luck to all ya guys and also if you like x-men:evolution go to my friend's story "X-babies" its a wonderful story**


	5. Out of hell and into Choas plus a friend

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I'M BACK~ sorry for the long long long loooong wait, blame drama with friends and my own depression, but I'm back and ready...I hope, anyways always please review and I also would really like to thank you Matumama157 for sending an OC and hopefully this will be up to your standards. I also want to say please pray for the families of the tragedies of Paris, Japan, Baghdad, Beirut, Syria refugees and Mexico hopefully you'll all stay safe and of course be the change in the world #PrayForWorld.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shaundi's POV<strong>

I looked up quickly as the doctor approached me and Asha. "He's stable and is up for visiting tomorrow for visiting hours is closed." The doctor said with a tired smile, but the doors burst open from the end of the hallway a man with anime styled blonde hair and fiery red eyes, he wore Stratagem, grey cargo pants, grey-red koala kicks and grey hipster glasses on his face. "Where's the boss of the saints?!" He asked one of the nurses frantically, the nurse pointed at the Boss' door but shook her head and said visiting hours are done and that he should come back tomorrow. "I can't wait till F**KING tomorrow!" He raised his voice, people started to look as he made his scene and the nurse trying to calm him down. "Sir please lower your voice" The nurse squeaked out as the man's rage continued, I looked over to Asha with a risen eyebrow "What does he want with the boss?" I asked Asha "Does it look I know, the man is popular with..."people" and gangs that want to kill him" Asha said in a joking manner, I giggled at some memories but shook them away and walked up to the man. "What do you want with the Boss?" I tapped my foot impatiently, the man looked at me and I took notice of the black eye patch covering his right eye. "I'm Chris Campos and I need to talk to him" He said with worry and anger, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?" I asked, but he just groaned "Because I'm his best friend duh!" I looked at him with a confused look "Best friend?". "Yes I am his best friend so let me see him" He repeated, I looked back at Asha and motioned for her to come "Should we let him?" I asked her "Check him for any weapons first then let him but we need to keep a close eye on him" She whispered. "Alright you can go but first" I motioned two of the stand-by saints to give him a pat down and found nothing on him "Alright your good come on" I nodded as Asha, Chris and I walked in the boss' room. "Boss?" I said quietly as he looked towards the door "Hey...wait Chris?" He looked at him with surprise. "Ja-Boss!"Chris rushed to him and started to chat with him "Don't worry Chris I'm fine there isn't anything to worry 'bout" the boss chuckled "Boss I swear to GOD if you die without me knowing I'll kill you in hell myself" Chris glared. "Chris calm the f**k down, look I didn't die and also I do give into death so easily" The boss replied with grin "Calm down my a*s says the guy who shot a deer and freaked out about it" he chuckled "I was 8 dude 8!" the boss whined. Asha and i looked as each other and nodded then left.

~ 3 weeks later ~

**Boss' POV**

I finally got checked out of the h*ll they call the hospital and Chris asks me a question I never thought I'd hear "Let me join the Saints" I looked at him bewildered "What? are you sure Chris?" he nodded as a purple torch came then Kinzei and Viola came out "Boss!" they hugged me. "Hey you two" I returned the hug then let go of them "We have an update with Jeff's gang" Kinzie informed me "Apparently their calling themselves 'Lucius Azure' and they've already attack one of our safe houses" Viola added "Lucius Azure? sounds a bit French" Chris chimed in. "Who are you?" Viola asked looking at Chris up and down "Viola, Kinzie this is Chris Campos an good friend of mine" I introduced "Pleasure to meet you two fine ladies" Chris smiled and when I look at Viola and Kinzie and find those two both slightly blushing "N-Nice to meet you" Kinzie smiled shyly "Good to meet you too" Viola smiles. "So can we leave this place, it's very depressing here...besides a graveyard that is" I said hating the vibe I get from the hospital hell "Right come on" Viola nodded and we climbed in her purple torch with her driving it back to hq "So which safe house did he hit?" I asked hating the awkward silence "My sanctum luckily there wasn't anything important there besides my car" Kinzie answer. "Good once we get back to hq we start planning so Kinzie I want eyes on every traffic camera here" I ordered "Already done" Kinzie grinned "Good, If Jeff makes a move I want to be informed immediately" I grinned loving our temporally advantage.

Soon we arrived at the penthouse and I was greeted by Pierce and Shaundi "Boss it's great to have you back" Shaundi smiled "Playa it's great that you're back" Pierce grinned "I know" I smirked smugly. "Whoa whoa hold up who's this?" Pierce asked looking at Chris "Names Chris Campos" Chris held out a hand "Pierce Washington" Pierce shook it then he turned to Shaundi "Shaundi, we met 3 weeks ago" She shook his hand "Right" Chris nodded. "So fill me in on what happened while I has trapped in that h*ll" I say casually as ever "While you were gone besides Kinzie's place being taken over not a lot Jeff's gang trying to take other safe houses but weren't successful, he also took over some friendly fires and rusty needles" Shaundi filled me in as we went to the top floor. "What is Jeff playing at?" I muttered "If he took Kinzie's "Sanctum" but then the others failed..." thinking deeply I didn't notice that I bumped into Asha spilling her drink "Oh sorry Asha" I snapped into to reality "it's fine not like I'm used to getting alcohol all over my shirt" Asha replied sarcastically "I said I was sorry geez" I countered as she walked away then I sat down on the couch thinking deeply. "What are you playing at..." I asked myself as Pierce challenged Chris to a round of chess when a theory hit me "CHESS!" I shouted surprising everyone "What about chess?" Chris looked at me "I may have an idea on Jeff's attacking us" I grinned "Get everyone here at midnight" grinning I thought 'Jeff you're going down'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry I know this chapter is pretty much rushed but when you're under pressure and stuff it's a tendency, I'm also looking for a Beta reader cuz that would be very helpful very very helpful. I also want to say thank you for reading this rushed story and staying with it, it means a lot to a person who's depressed to see who well somethin' goes. Anyways enough rambling here's some questions~:**

**-Why do you think the boss screamed "CHESS!"?**

**-Do you think a love triangle will develop with Kinzie, Viola and the newly introduced old friend of the Boss?**

**don't forget to review!**

**~Demon out**


End file.
